Stalks of rice and wheat are often smashed into field after harvested by the existing grain combine for rice and wheat, scattering on the ground. Farmers often burn the straw in the field for the harvested straw in the field can affect the next crops and it is not easy to become putrid. Burning straw affects air quality seriously and the government's instructions are difficult to solve the problem of burning straw effectively. For this reason, rice and wheat picking and baling machine begins to appear in many countries, which can compress and bale the threshed stalks and put them in the field in orderly rows. Then farmers sell the straw bale to power plant, which not only can decrease the effect of straw in the field on the next crops, but also can provide fuel for the power plant and alleviate the issue of energy crisis in our country.
The cutting swath and single (double) longitudinal axial flow combined type full feeding harvester combine developed by international large harvester combine manufacturing enterprise John Deer, Case and New Holland, such as series of Case 2388 and 2366 single longitudinal axial flow, New Holland CR 980 and CR 960 double longitudinal axial flow combine is a kind of large dry land operation harvester combine. This kind of combine can harvest the grain firstly, then smash the stalks and return them to the field. A kind of rice and wheat harvesting and baling machine made known to the public by Chinese patent 201010513972.2, devised a machine that can compress and bale the chaff severed from the sorting screen with the stalks. In the document the design and trial of combine with not falling to the ground baling apparatus (Research on Agricultural Mechanization, 2011(7), 147˜150), researchers developed a combine with not falling to the ground baling apparatus on the basis of the existing round bale machine, and optimized the power selection, the design of drive system, the combined harvesting device and the linkage, and the feeding and rope winding mechanism. The forgoing has made some improvement and research aiming at the problems of compressing and baling of threshed straw; the picking and baling technology of rice and wheat picking and baling machine has been mature on the whole. But all the forgoing baling mechanisms work independently, picking and baling the straw in the field independently, which have low efficiency, high cost and complicated procedure. A kind of harvesting and baling combine made known to the public by Chinese patent ZL00620074426.2, put a baling apparatus on the bottom of the grass mouth of a combine harvester; the straw can be exhausted to the grass mouth of the baling apparatus after threshed in the shelled cylinder, which realized the integration of harvesting and straw baling of rice and wheat. But this kind of machine hangs a baling machine on the combine as a backpack, which is a superimposed combination of combine and baling machine. There are some problems of this kind of machine, such as insufficient strength of transmission, irrational power distribution, which decreased the security of the combine to a great extent. The integration of combine and baling machine may cause irrational centre of gravity of the combine, which is easy happen to turn on its side and cause serious casualties.